Cuadrángulo Amoroso
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Un dragón, un león... Y luego aparece un hippie. Karin ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada con un triángulo como para que ahora viniera otro loco a sumarse al problema. ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de un solo chico? ¡Malditas hormonas!


**El siguiente fic contiene personajes de otro anime, en este caso el Príncipe del tennis. Sin embargo, no es necesario que sepan mucho porque los estoy poniendo a modo de OCs.**

 **Este One-Shot está basado en el universo de mi fic** i found a boy **que aún no está terminado, así que hay posibles spoilers.**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Un chico de ojos color turquesa y cabello albino: El dragón.

Un chico de ojos color ámbar y de melena rubia: El león.

Y el colado, de cabellos ondulados color negro azulado y ojos avellana: El hippie.

Todo comenzó con la ausencia del dragón, cambió con la transferencia del león y se volvió un desastre cuando apareció el hippie.

Esos son los apodos con que los mencionó, porque no quiso dar sus verdaderas identidades por mera vergüenza, cuando finalmente se rindió y aceptó desahogarse con Yuzu. Aunque eso de los nombres puede que su hermanita lo tuviera claro por todo eso del sexto sentido de gemelas, además de que dos de ellos eran chicos a los que había llevado a casa y el último se trataba de alguien con quien Yuzu había visto a Karin una tarde.

Y los nombres reales de los elegidos de su corazón eran, de último a primero: Chitose Senri, Tachibana Kippei y Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Cada uno tan distinto al otro, tanto en su apariencia como en la personalidad.

 **Senri** -san tenía el **san** porque su primera impresión fue que era bastante mayor a ella, pues con su altura y su manera de ser, mostraba madurez y aire de sabiduría que solo tenía una persona realmente serena, tal cual anciano amable.

Se lo encontró tras varios metros de salir de su casa, pasando por el parque. Se había acercado para decirle a un plus problemático que se alejara del chico, que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pues el chico no parecía de la ciudad y temía que el reiatsu fantasma tal vez le afectara de mala manera. Al final el espíritu obedeció, pero ella fue notada por el chico de la sonrisa vaga.

Aún se sonroja cuando recuerda, que días después de más encuentros sin planear, Senri le ofreció que paseara un rato con él. Ella se negó porque tenía clases a esa hora. Los dos tenían clase en realidad, salvo que él como que andaba de parranda la mayor parte del tiempo, y por eso la Kurosaki le dijo que no era su hobby eso de escaparse de la escuela.

Y en vez darle una respuesta fría, o una riña por entrometida, él rió suavemente.

—¡Eres tan seria! —Chitose comentó, algo divertido de que ella se tomara tan a pecho los horarios del colegio.

Y la comparó con su mejor amigo que, la Kurosaki se enteró unos días después, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que...

 **Kippei** , también conocido como El León de Oro. Eso le pegaba porque su cabello formaba una melena rubia similar al del animal, además que luego pudo percatarse de que no solo por su cabello le llamaban así, sino por su corazón de oro... Por muy cursi que sonara admitirlo.

Con él no se llevó muy bien al principio, aunque más que disgustarle, a ella el niño Tachibana le era indiferente. Eran iguales, los dos serios y algo cerrados a simple vista. Pero, luego de ser asignados como compañeros para un proyecto, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y logró conocer otro lado de él. Sus sonrisas eran algo que realmente cambiaba a quien se la regalara, porque provocaban una calidez y con sus palabras le hacían sentir a uno esperanza ante los malos tragos.

Entendía perfectamente por qué Ann, la hermana menor que tenía, mostraba mucha admiración por su él. Pues se la merecía, ya que era el tipo de persona necesaria dentro de una familia o un grupo de amigos.

La de cabello negro recordaba la vez que le confesó que extrañaba el fútbol, él le preguntó por qué no lo jugaba y ella dijo que sinceramente no sabía, que un día cualquier, hace diecisiete meses, lo dejó y jamás volvió a tocar un balón ni a dar un pase.

—Cuando te decidas, serás capaz de superarlo. Eres muy tenaz, después de todo —él expresó con sinceridad, en aquel momento.

El primer chico que alababa su modo de juego de forma y el que jugara también, incluso si era un deporte al que él no era aficionado.

Fue en ese instante que comprendió que, no por nada era el Capitán del equipo de tenis masculino y mejor jugador del mismo.

Y hablando de Capitán.

 **Toshiro** había sido el primero y único en esa lista, en un principio. Del albino se sabía mucho y nada, así que no contaba pensar demasiado en él.

Sea como sea, ninguno dejaba su cabeza.

Un dragón, un león... Y luego aparece un hippie.

Lo único bueno es que, si los otros dos animales se encontraban, el hippie hacía de domador para que no se mataran con la mirada, pues otra cosa buena no había de tener reunidos a todos. Por muy amigos que fueran Senri-san y Kippei, también solían tener sus discusiones.

Si Toshiro no se hubiera ido a la mierda o la Sociedad de Almas, sin contestarle aquella vez que ella se le confesó, **no habría pasado esos meses pensando en él.**

Si Kippei no le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón al decirle que se comportaba bien con ella porque la veía como a su hermana, **no se habría dado cuenta de que ella no lo veía como veía a un hermano.**

Si Senri-san no hubiera aparecido en ese día gris, para invitarla a imitarla en su estilo de vida libre de cualquier molestia, recorriendo el mundo a pie, ella no pasaría las noches pensando en los poemas budistas y asustada, de estar al aire libre, creyendo que él aparecería en cualquier momento para darle palmaditas en la cabeza o revolverle el cabello.

Maldito Hitsugaya, estúpido Tachibana y **tonto** Chitose.

¡Malditas hormonas! Karin ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada con un triángulo como para que ahora viniera otro loco a sumarse al problema. ¿Qué era eso ahora? ¿Un cuadrado? ¿Un cuadrángulo amoroso? ¿Existía eso?

Qué jodido lío se había armado, que eran uno peor que otro.

Volviendo en sí, Yuzu la miraba ansiosa de que al fin estuviesen compartiendo sus secretos.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó apretando su almohada entre sus brazos, totalmente desanimada.

—No veo cuál es el problema, Karin-chan.

Karin sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su cabeza. Es verdad que hablaba con Yuzu, para ella eso de ser acechada por chicos era algo corriente y de todos los días. Pues más que sentir lástima o intentar consolarla, la castaña la había mirado confundida.

—A diferencia de los chicos que te persiguen a ti, a mí ellos me... Me gustan —era la forma más sencilla de decir que esos tres eran los causantes de los latidos rápidos de su corazón y del tortuoso revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago.

La menor se llevó las manos a la boca, se puso de pie y gritó emocionada. Eso no lo vio venir la pobre Karin, quien pegó un salto también pero del susto.

—¡Karin-chan no sabes cuánto esperaba oírte decir eso!

—¿Heh?

—¿Y quieres que todos sean tus novios?

—¿¡Q—Qué!? —se sonrojó totalmente. ¿De aquí a cuándo Yuzu era tan atrevida?

—No creo que papá haga tanto problema, creo que le hará feliz saber que eres popular entre los chicos, solo hay que convencer a Oni-chan y ya.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos estás—

—¡Solo bromeo! —Yuzu rió.

Mas Karin no lo hacía. Le gustaba todo de todos, de los tres. Le fascinaban los ojos fríos, y a veces aterradores para otros, de Toshiro y sus viejos momentos juntos. Le agitaban las acciones tan repentinas y calmas de Senri-san. Le deslumbraba la forma de ser de Kippei.

¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de un solo chico? Ya que el tema no era que ellos estuvieran peleando por ella, la Kurosaki ni siquiera podría decir si estaban interesados o la veían como algo más a una amiga, pero ella sí estaba interesada en ellos y los veía como más que amigos... A todos ellos.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **En un lugar muy, muy cercano. (El piso de abajo)**

El chico de cabello naranja tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, sostenía el periódico mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

Dentro de la casa, un chico de estatura mediana y largo cabello rubio, que le iba a los hombros, ocupaba el lugar de la cocina y cargaba con unas cacerolas. El chico demasiado alto y de cabello ondulado, color negro—azulado, sostenía una regadera mientras regaba una de las plantas interiores. Y por último, un chico de estatura bastante baja y cabello blanco, que era el único de los tres notablemente irritado, sacaba hielo de varias cubeteras para luego ponerlo dentro de una cubitera más grande.

Ichigo había llegado del Instituto, a casa, hacía una hora y, aún así, todavía vestía su uniforme escolar. No quería alejarse ni un segundo de esos chicos, por miedo de que escaparan al menor movimiento. Había encontrado al trío antes de alguno tocara a su puerta y, como sus hermanas estaban en el piso de arriba muy entretenidas conversando desde que llegaron de la escuela, las engañó haciéndoles creer que él haría todas las tareas del hogar y que ellas podían disfrutar pasando tiempo juntas.

Y enseguida, bajo amenaza, los puso a trabajar.

Al dragón le escondió su Soul Candy, gracias a Urahara quien tampoco le prestaría su ayuda a menos que obedeciera a Ichigo toda esa tarde.

Al león lo amenazó con presentarle un chico, de los más in—rechazables, a su hermanita menor.

Al hippie simplemente le dijo que le pagaría con boletos de tren a otros lugares.

—Kippei, recuerda que la comida va doble por tres y no quiero solo arroz. Senri, si ya terminaste de regar ese ficus, vete afuera con las demás plantas. Toshiro, más hielo y no precisamente de tu zanpackutou —un furioso Ichigo ordenó. Se había aprovechado totalmente de la situación.

—¿Zanpackutou? —giró la cabeza el rubio, interesado.

—¿¡Por qué demonios estamos haciendo esto!? —exclamó harto el shinigami en el gigai.

—Las plantas requieren cuidados especiales y regarlas es algo totalmente necesario —comentó el de la oreja perforada.

—Para mí cocinar no es un problema siempre que tenga tiempo —Kippei declaró indiferente, demostrando que lo hacía por mero gusto.

El capitán puso los ojos en blanco, viendo a ambos como si estuvieran locos. A él no le era problema el trabajo, pero sí trabajar para alguien, como Kurosaki, por una razón estúpida.

—¡Lo ensucian, lo limpian! —farfulló mirando con más enojo al pobre periódico que de nada era culpable—. Pasan mucho tiempo en mi casa y no voy a dejar que sean Yuzu o Karin las únicas que hagan todo aquí.

—¿Es eso solamente? —Kippei suspiró. Lo sabía por su sexto sentido de hermano, que también tiene una muy linda hermanita, con pretendientes que se encargaba de espantar. ¡Oh, la ironía! Trataría de ser menos sobre protector con Ann... en unos años.

—Sí, algo dice que realizas esto por un motivo muy distinto —añadió Toshiro, porque su mente de prodigio lo había descubierto rápido. Además de que le pasaba lo mismo que al chico de antes. Hinamori sería más grande que él pero aún así era muy menor para él, pues ambos se habían criado como hermanos y el shinigami se sentía mayor que ella.

Pobre Kira, sufriendo su soltería.

—Ichigo-kun tiene la impresión de que más de alguno o probablemente los tres vamos detrás de una, o quizás ambas, de sus lindas hermanitas —dijo Senri calmado y con su sonrisa vaga, sin pelos en la lengua.

Los otros dos, desde sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, pusieron la mirada en blanco. Sabían por dónde iban los tiros, pero no lo decían en voz alta porque creían que eso pondría más **histérica** al Kurosaki. Pero aunque Chitose era el más inteligente de ahí, no le gustaba dar muchos rodeos y hacía las cosas a su modo.

Obviamente como pensaron, eso enfadó más a Ichigo.

Sobretodo cuando Senri dijo: —Personalmente, me gustan las chicas melancólicas.

—¿¡Le estás diciendo amargada a Karin!? —le gritó al chico que era más alto que él—, ¿¡Y qué tienes en contra de Yuzu!?

—Uhm, es más complicado que eso. Y tengo el presentimiento de que Yuzu-chan encontrará al amor de su vida dentro de... 16 minutos.

—¿¡Y cómo es enton— ¿¡E—Espera, que Yuzu qué!?

—... —el silencio de Hitsugaya.

—Chitose, simplemente cierra la boca —aconsejó su rubio mejor amigo, revolviendo algo en una olla.

Sin embargo, Ichigo se apresuró a sacar de su casa a sus dos hermanas con la excusa de comer algo afuera, pues no deseaba tener tan pronto un posible odiado cuñado y de momento, todo lo que auguraba Senri se había vuelto realidad en su vida. Bueno, había pisado mierda de perro de a media cuadra de su casa, segundos después de que Senri le adviritera que lo haría. ¡No quería repetir una experiencia tan asquerosa!

Lastimosamente para él, como las predicciones de Chitose siempre se cumplían, esa noche Yuzu encontró a un gamer llamado Yukio en un local de hamburguesas. Y Karin seguía todavía quebrándose la cabeza porque, de algún modo y sin entender bien por qué, los tres de chicos habían aparecido sin previo aviso para sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos... lo más cerca posible de ella.

* * *

 **¿Qué aprendimos hoy, mis niños?**

 **Toshiro: ¿Que Kurosaki no usó el bankai con ninguno de nosotros pese a toda su ira? Sonaré como Zaraki pero... Tanto maldito poder desperdiciado.**

 **Kippei: Tratar de huir de las predicciones de Chitose es inútil... Y que la carne se quema fácilmente cuando te la pasas discutiendo. ¡Pero no pienso rendirme con ello!**

 **Chitose: Que soy el único hermano mayor que no acosa *de mala manera* al chico que le gusta a su hermanita.**

 **Ichigo: Que Yukio quiere más venganza contra mí que contra Toshiro ¡Por alguna maldita razón!**

 **Ejemp, ¿Reviews? (xD) ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
